Perfect Stranger
by ForeverFierce
Summary: Ashley Davies is the owner of a record label, she never wanted to fall in love. That was until she met the most perfect stranger she'd ever seen at one of the most unexpected places...
1. Beautiful Girl

Hey guys, this is my first fic ever so I would really appreciate feedback and your opinions so that I can improve my writing! Anyway, hope you like it and tell me what you think! Thanks, M :D x

Ashley's POV

Monday morning, 7am. Oh how I hate Mondays! I love my job, but every sane human being hates Mondays, it's just a natural thing! Anyway, I guess I'd better introduce myself. My name's Ashley Davies and I am 23 years old. My father, Raife, was a rock star in the band Purple Venom, and I love him- he's my rock. My mother on the other hand, well let's just say she isn't very supportive, or loving for that matter. I own my own record label in LA, it's housed in a huge office building with many other companies, ranging from Science Labs to Sales to Film Producction. I love what I do, music has always been my passion, heck there's never been anything else I was even half-good at. Oh, I'm forgetting one other thing- my room mate, Jen. I've known her since kindergarten, and she's been there with me through everything; school, college and now work. She works in the same building as me, in one of the Science labs; let's just say she's the smartest person I know, she always knows how to solve problems- which has helped me out a lot in the past! Anyway, enough about me...where were we? Ah yes, it's Monday morning and I'm just walking through the doors of the office building, and I'm ready (against my will) to start the day. I step into the elevator and press the button for the 7th floor; just as I do so I see Jen running towards me, and I hold the elevator for her. She slips in, and I press the 4th floor button for her- this has happened many times before, she's always late!

"Hey Ash, thanks...again," she says, smiling.  
"No problem, Jen- I'm used to it! How are you anyway?" I ask.  
"I'm fine thanks. Well, apart from the fact that Aiden's insisting that I go to some party for work with him tonight," she sighs.  
"Oh, I feel your pain! I'd hate to go to one of those." I laugh, knowing how horrible it'll be.  
"Well..." Oh no. Please no. Why, Jen? Whyyy?  
"I'm not going."  
"Yes, you are!"  
"But Jen..." I say, clearly not happy with this suggestion.  
"No buts! And there might be some hot girls there!" she says with a wink. I roll my eyes.  
"Fine," I give up, because I know Jen and there's absolutely no way I'll get out of it.  
"Thanks Ash," she says with a smile and strides out of the elevator as we reach her floor.

I guess I'd better explain some more; Aiden is Jen's boyfriend, we met him in college and they instantly clicked- they're great together. Also, Aiden works in the city at a bank, and his manager adores him; hence the parties. Oh, and one other thing. I'm gay, always have been, always will be- and Jen likes to use that to her advantage; i.e. to convince me to go places where there'll be 'hot girls'. This is why my mum isn't supportive; she hasn't been since the day I came out to her, she won't admit it but she doesn't think of me as a daughter now. On the other hand, my dad didn't mind one bit and said that he was glad I wasn't afraid to be myself. Anyway, back to the story!

Monday night, 7pm. I hear a knock at my door, and I know it's Jen coming to pick me up for the party. I quickly apply the finishing touches to my make-up and run downstairs to answer the door. I pick up my handbag, and close the door. Time for the party! I'm being sarcastic, I know this will not be the highlight of my life. The drive isn't very long, and we get out of the car and walk to the door. Did I mention how huge the house is? It's practically a mansion. Well the guy does own a bank I guess.

"Aiden, Jen- how nice to see you again, you look lovely Jen! Who's your friend?" said Aiden's boss in his well-spoken voice.  
"Oh, hi, sir, I'm Ashley Davies- nice to meet you," I said holding my hand out for him to take. He did.  
"Nice to meet you too Ashley, come on in!"

We walked into the huge house, and if it didn't look extravagant enough from the outside, I'm even more overwhelmed by the inside. He leads to what I guess must be the sitting room, and we're greeted by a fair crowd of people. That's when I see her. Those stunning, twinkling bright blue eyes and that gorgeous, wavy blonde hair. All I can think is, wow. Jen was definitely right! Although this girl wasn't hot, she was more...beautiful. More so than I can even begin to describe. I guess she noticed my, uh...staring, because she sent a soft, knowing smile my way. Whoever this girl is, I have to get to know her! 


	2. Love At First Sight?

**Spencer's POV**

I'm here at another one of my father's work parties; they're usually quite dull to be honest, but as the daughter of the owner of one of LA's biggest banks, I'm kinda expected to attend them. Oh by the way, I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm 22 years old, nearly 23- and I have my own filming business; I sway from production to directing to editing, depending on the job. My father, Arthur, is the best dad anyone could ever ask for- loving, kind and caring. My mum's alright too I guess, well now at least. Let's just say it took her a while to get over the fact that I like girls. Her being Catholic and all, she went all crazy on me- she even hired someone to try and 'turn me straight again'. When my dad found out about that one, he didn't let her off lightly and I guess that helped her to accept it a little bit. I also have two brothers and a sister; Glen, Clay and Lucy- Glen's 24, Clay's 24 too (he's adopted, but knows his real mom now) and Lucy's just turned 21, the youngest of all the Carlins. I love my family. Where was I? Oh, the party. Aiden and Jen just walked in, my dad loves Aiden, he's his favourite employee or something like that. Oh wait? Who's that with them? I can't really see her at the moment, the other two are blocking my view...ahh, there we go- and I think my heart just stopped beating, for real. Why have I not seen her before? She's beautiful. Chestnut brown eyes, curly brown hair and just the most gorgeous smile ever. Haha, she's staring at me, now I can't keep the smile off my face. I wonder who she is...I guess I'll have to find out.

**Jen's POV**

Haha, typical Ash! She's already got her eye on someone. Spencer Carlin, the daughter of Aiden's boss. She is really pretty, I have to admit- heck, if I wasn't straight I'd probably be fighting Ash for her right now. Wait, what's this I see? I think Spencer's reacting in almost the exact same way as Ash; well, this could be the start of something, I hope. Ash really needs someone new, she's been single for nearly 2 years now and I think she needs to move on and find the one. By the way they're looking at each other, it looks like that could actually be the case. Aww, they're so sweet- maybe I should introduce them. Hmmm, no I think I'll leave it to Ash to introduce herself, I don't really wanna intrude on whatever this is; I repeat, awww!

**Ashley's POV**

Should I go over and talk to her? For some reason I'm nervous, and I don't usually do nervous- ever. It's just not who I am, so the fact that this girl's making me nervous must mean something, though I'm not sure what. Before I can even think about what to say to her, she's standing right in front of me- oh no, please don't say she's gonna confront me about the staring.

"Um, hi, my name's Spencer, Spencer Carlin," she says, and she looks as nervous as I feel as she reaches her hand out for me to shake.  
"Hi, I'm Ashley Davies," I say whilst shaking her hand, and I can't help but smile- neither can she by the looks of it.  
"So, I haven't seen you around before. You know Aiden and Jen I guess?" she says, gosh she is sooo beautiful.  
"Uh yeah, Jen's my best friend, she convinced me to come here, and now I'm kinda glad I did," I say, being totally truthful. She blushes. Awww.  
"Oh, uh, um. Me too," she manages to get out as that gorgeous smile returns to her face.  
"So what do you do?" I ask. What can I say? I'm curious.  
"Um, as in for a living?" she asks, I just nod."I have my own filming business, so I do everything from filming to directing to editing. And yourself?" Creative, I like it.  
"Oh that sounds awesome! I have my own record label actually, music's always been my passion so it seemed like the only option really." She giggles, aw her laugh is cute.

We continue to talk for well, the rest of the party actually. She's quite amazing, and also really interesting. Did I mention she's beautiful? Oh, I did? My bad. I don't think a girl's ever had this effect on me before, it's strange but I've decided that I like it. It comes to the end of the party, and to be honest I really do not want to leave. Ha, never thought I'd be saying that before I got here. I guess a beautiful girl changes things like that.

"Ash?" awww, she called me Ash!  
"Yeah Spence?" she smiles widely at me, I can't help but return it.  
"Can I have your number? I really don't want this to be the only time I meet you," she says, and blushes- I think I do too. I usually don't do blushing.  
"Yeah sure, I'd like to see you again too. I really like you Spencer Carlin." and I'm not lying. Her blush deepens; seriously, she's too cute! She just smiles at me while I put my number in her phone, and she does the same in mine. After we give our phones back, she surprises me by hugging me, but I hug her back. I could stay like this forever. This girl has already got me under her thumb, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not! As soon as Jen, Aiden and I set off for home, my phone goes off. Oooh, I got a text. It reads:

_**Really nice meeting you, Ash. Hope to see you again soon. Spence :D xx**_

I don't even have to think about my reply:

_**You too, Spence. I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends. Ash :D xx**_

Before I can even put my phone away, she responds:

_**Aww, me too :D So, coffee tomorrow morning? Meet me at Starbucks at 11. Spence :D xx**_

Do I even need to say what I said to that? I think you already know! When I get in, I lay down in bed, ready to sleep, and I can't help but think of a certain blonde or contain my excitement at the fact that I get to see her again. Tomorrow.


	3. Starbucks

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while! Been caught up with Christmas and various other things. Anyway, I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter; I'm just gonna write it as it comes and hope it turns out well :D hope you enjoy it!_

_Tomwillisrulz- Awww thank you! Glad you like it, I'll do my best to keep it going :) x_

_hugbuddy13- Thank you and I'll be sure to keep going! :D x_

_FFReview- Thank you so much :) x_

_Irishgrl33- Thanks! I'll try to keep posting more often :D x_

_life4- There sure is! But it's all coming from the top of my head, so I just hope it turns out well! :P x_

**Ashley's POV**

I cannot even describe how nervous I am right now. It's 9am, and I'm already up and showered- guess that shows you how nervous I am! I'm trying to pick out something to wear, but I can't seem to choose the right outfit. Maybe I should ring Jen and ask for her advice? Half an hour and a phone call later, and I'm dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and my black high-tops. I decided to tie up my hair in a messy bun, leaving a few curls to hang loosely around my face; I carefully applied my make-up, grabbed my purse and drove off. Starbucks, here I come! It's 10:30 now, and yes I am half an hour early- but do you really blame me? I want this coffee, uh...date(?) to go well, so I have to be prepared. I was quite surprised when she walked through the door not 10 minutes after I arrived, she must be nervous too. I guess that's a good thing? She spots me, and I wave at her to get her to come over.

"Hey Ash," she says as I stand up and hug her, and I immediately feel a burst of happiness running through me.  
"Hey Spence," I say as we pull apart; both wearing huge grins.  
"So, shall we order?" she asks, and I approach the counter with her order in mind, I offered to pay, and after a while of trying to convince her, she finally gave in.

**Spencer's POV**

This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear. I spent ages getting ready this morning, much longer than my usual 20 minutes anyway. I even turned up early, which is a technique I've never managed to perfect. But, like I said, these circumstances are not normal- Ashley's doing something to me, she's making me feel something I've never felt before; she has been since the first moment I laid eyes on her. Oooh, Earth to Spencer, she's heading back towards the table with two coffee cups in hand.

"One caramel frap for the gorgeous blonde," she says being overly dramatic, and I can't help but laugh. I play along anyway.  
"Why thank you ma'am," I say, and it seems she can't help but laugh either.  
"So, Spencer. Tell me more about yourself," she says, looking genuinely interested.

We spent hours learning more about each other, reliving stories from our past, and just discussing life in general. I could talk to her for the rest of my life, she's interesting, and she's also a really good listener. There was never an awkward moment in our entire conversation, and we laughed like old friends. I've only known her for less than 24 hours, but it feels like I've known her forever. I don't think I've ever got on this well with anyone this soon after meeting them. We also found out that we're both gay, which I'm totally fine with; though it kinda makes me more nervous, because I know there's the possibility that something amazing could happen between us. Anyway, that brings us back to the present. We're walking to the car park, and I really don't want to say goodbye to her.

"So, I guess this is goodbye..." she trails off, looking a bit disappointed.  
"Yeah, but hey don't look so sad! We'll meet up again soon I hope?" I suggest. She looks up with an adorable nose-crinkling smile on her face and nods eagerly.  
"Yeah, I'd love to! I'll call you soon, I promise," she says, and I can't help but believe her and return the smile. Before I can say anything else, she engulfs me in one of her hugs that I'm beginning to love so much, and I hug her back with everything I'm feeling at that moment. We break apart reluctantly, and drive away in our respective cars, of course after shyly waving at each other before moving. I find myself excited to see her again, and already I can't wait for her to call me. I just hope it's soon, because I'm already missing her and it hasn't even been five minutes.

_So I know it's a fairly short chapter, but I'd love to know what you thought of it, and also I'd love to hear any suggestions on what direction you'd like to see it head in in the next chapter :D Thanks for reading! xx_


End file.
